1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety exhaust system for an internal combustion engine, comprising a case receiving a flame trap stack and means for mounting this stack in this case.
Such a system is used in an explosive environment such for example as in the vicinity of oil drilling wells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a system is already known, in which the stack, formed by bored washers of appropriate thickness and spacing, serves for externally discharging and laminating the combustion gases of the internal combustion engine so as to extinguish the incandescent carbon particles which they contain. This stack finishes then by becoming clogged up and must be replaced before such clogging up prevents the normal discharge of the combustion gases.
In this known system, the replacement of the choked up stack by a clean stack means that the engine must be stopped at least during the time required for removing the choked up stack and refitting the clean stack.
Now this requirement to stop the engine is a drawback, in particular on oil drilling platforms where it is particularly costly.
The present invention overcomes this drawback.